


Transient Memories (Tomoe x Reader)

by rinaeria98



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinaeria98/pseuds/rinaeria98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 years ago a powerful Yokai gave her life to seal away a feral and relentless beast. Her powers were entrusted to her loyal friend and reigning Land God, Mikage, whom was coupled with her revival. 500 years later a new Land God appears and embarks on a journey to unlock the secrets of the past. Will this reincarnation be able to survive the intersection of two catastrophic timelines, while saving those she holds dear?</p><p>*I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Kamisama Kiss*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your P.O.V

A breeze catches my scarf in an unforgiving torrent, blowing it into my tear stained complexion. I scratch furiously, attempting to dislodge it from my sullied hold. The current quells and the spring air nips at my exposed flesh.  
Nowhere to go.  
Water brims my eyes once again and a river cascades down my searing cheeks. My mother and I fell victim to the merciless wrath of an intoxicated driver. She was not fortunate enough to survive and I suffered severe injuries. My father, I never knew. He left long before my birth. Burdened with the suffocating grips of medical debt, the world abandoned me. Our house was repossessed in order to cover the exorbitant amounts of funds necessary for my tiresome treatment. I have nowhere left to go, no family, no home. I bring my hand to my face and press my palms into my sockets in order to suppress the anguish. Suddenly, a strong hand wraps firmly around my weary shoulder. A voice of velvet and assurance whispers into my ear.  
“Finally, I’ve found you.” I cock my head in the ominous onslaught’s direction, my eyes meeting the gaze of deep chocolate. A frail man stands before me, golden locks of shoulder length flow like a river from his scalp. My body shakes with an eerie aura of familiarity. I feel as if I am connected to this man existentially. “It seems that you have been left behind by the inert current of reality. With nowhere else to go, I will give you a rightful place to stay.” My eyes, still wide with shock, watch as the mysterious figure leans forward and plants a gentle kiss upon my brow.  
Without another word, the man leaves. A gentle wave is the gesture he parts me with. I can make out the soft mumbles of an inaudible voice, but not the words. Unbeknownst to me, he had uttered an eternally holding verse. “You look just like her.”  
It takes several moments for me to collect my scattered thoughts, patching together the dumbfounding pieces. My attention is drawn from my vexed state by the light touch of a butterfly as it lands in my lap. Before I have the proper time to study it, it has taken off, soaring throughout the sky. I extend my hand in hopes of reaching it before it disappears. But, it looms in the stagnant air, beckoning me to follow. I stand abruptly and gallantly sprint after it. An obedient aura overcomes my senses, preventing my halt. My sprint slows to a gait as I approach the large arch of a derelict shrine. A monstrous set of menacing steps faces me and I beg my limbs to turn away, but to no avail. The butterfly continues its elegant dance up the unnerving staircase. I follow the omnipotent mirage until I arrive at the door of a forgotten haven. An oak plaque reads ‘Mikage Shrine’. The butterfly has disappeared permanently and a stiff silence surrounds me.  
“Our master has returned.”  
“Hooray! Hooray! Time for celebrations!”  
Two disembodied voices bellow out from the still air. My spine tingles with fear and I step back cautiously. Suddenly, a pair of small children with the appearance of ceramic dolls float jubilantly in my sights. Festive masks shroud their expressions. They move sheepishly as they inspect my figure.  
“This is not Mikage.”  
“It is a human.”  
“But, she bears the mark of the land god.”  
My head spins in disoriented circles, confused by the dilemma at hand. Finally, my constitution snaps and I erupt in unparalleled rage. “What the hell is going on?” I pant and seethe with ferocity.  
“I am Onikiri.”  
“And, I am Kotetsu.”  
“We are the spirits of this shrine. Children of the Wil-o-the-Wisp’s. You have been bestowed with the powers of the land god.” The girl called Onikiri places a single finger on the center of my forehead. I bring my hands to my face and gently rub the spot where her touch vacates. In a blur of recollection, the mysterious man’s face fills the void of my mind. He must be Mikage. Upon remembering his gentle peck, the two spirits that drift majestically in front of me begin to make deluded sense. I stare at my sweaty palms with disbelief. A land god?  
My euphoric daydreams are cut in half by the deep growl of a deranged beast. As I turn hesitantly, I am met by the feral snarl of a towering man with lilac irises and snow-white locks. Two cat-like ears protrude from his scalp and a voluminous tail bounces impatiently behind him. His appearance is inhumanly exquisite. My cheeks flush with a gentle rose. Though, his handsome features betray his sickening personality. “This pathetic, measly, rat is the land god? I would rather have my body thrown in a pit of ravenous snakes then obey her commands. She won’t survive more than a day.” He sneers with arrogance and laughs manically. With the wave of his hand, the room erupts in brilliant blue flame and he dissolves.  
Within seconds of his absence, a black haze fills the air and a putrid odor settles around me. The sky darkens with insidious intent and I feel my muscles tremble with preemptive worry. Onikiri and Kotetsu latch themselves to my sleeves and shudder at the ominous wind. “What’s happening?” My voice flutters with weariness.  
“Ever since Mikage vanished 20 years prior, Tomoe had maintained the shrine and protected it from the unforgiving miasma of this world. Now that Tomoe is gone, it is your responsibility to take care of the grounds.” Kotetsu rebukes promptly. Tomoe… So that’s his name… I am unable to continue my incessant thoughts. My arm erupts in a searing fire, burning in anguish. I recoil intensely at the black that plagues my flesh.  
“Please, do not get any closer! Here use these. They are white talismans. Whatever you write will manifest itself here. They will help to increase your divine power until you can hone your skills.” Onikiri hands me a stack of thin parchment sheets. A quill accompanies the holy gift. I quickly scribble the first words that fill my consciousness.  
“Disperse!” I shout with heated determination, throwing the paper in a frantic fit. As the note caresses the black form, it recedes promptly. Unfortunately, the effects are nullified and the mass progresses, threatening my vicinity. Out of utter shock, I tumble backwards and land in an uncomfortable seated position. I scamper in retreat, attempting to avoid my inevitable demise. An amused snicker fills the dense dread above me.  
“Pathetic, yet undeniably entertaining. As a human you are incapable of anything. Wretched garbage. Maybe if you beg and plead like the lowly peasant you are, I will save you. How heroic and generous of me!” He chuckles and I grunt with dissatisfaction. Onikiri tugs slightly on my trembling sleeve, begging me to indulge. I huff with defiance and she offers an alternative option.  
“If you were to make Tomoe your familiar again, he would have no choice but to obey your every command.” My eyes ignite with consummate gratitude and I smile deviously. “All you have to do is kiss him upon the lips.” My exulting flat lines and my brow pulses with irritation. I ignore Onikiri’s deluded request and she continues to insist with unremitting force. I watch as Tomoe holds his gut to stifle his hilarity. With a burst of vigor, I pounce forward and latch my unfaltering grasp around Tomoe’s wrist. I pull him towards me, using his velocity to propel myself into the air. I plant my foot in the square of his back and leap forward, wrapping my palms around the limb of the nearest tree. I muster enough force to lift my body onto the branch. From there, I begin to climb, distancing myself from the menacing fog.  
“Why you filthy rodent! Do you wish to die?” Tomoe continues to bellow from beneath me. My heart races with the fury of a pride. Sweat drips from my temple and I watch as the smog creeps up the trunk of the tree. A thick sheet of charcoal encases the bark, rotting it from the inside out. A hallow creak escapes the vegetation’s limbs and I prepare for dismount. The shallow gasps of strain turn to a crack of defeat and I feel the arbor give way beneath me. I bend my legs, building up tension in my joints to release like a piston. I propel myself forward into the miasma, the tree exploding in a cloud of dust behind me. The obscure aura bites at my frail skin, leaving violet scars across my flesh. I contest the sting and continue forward, pressing my brows together in resistance. I stretch my arms outwards and collide with Tomoe. Our bodies roll violently across the rubble, coming to a halt a few meters away.  
I tower above the condescending fox, beaming with insanity. Before he can deny my touch I press my lips firmly into his and sink into the euphoric feeling. The temperate caress of velvet and the erotic scent of jasmine fill my senses. A magical sensation flows through my limbs and I feel the connection materialize between us. A God and her Familiar. I pull away, regretting my parting. With firm demeanor I bellow into the Cretan’s ear. “Purify the miasma. Now!” His eyes shoot open, a fiery passion burns within them. His face contorts with irritation, a menacing vein protruding from his temple.  
The clearing is engulfed in a dance of azure flame, my eyes widen with astonishment at the indescribable beauty. In a matter of seconds, the spectacle has quelled and the shrine comes into focus. The miasma no longer resides in this sacred domain. I intertwine my fingers in my (h/c) locks and remove my bangs from my face, throwing my head back in relief. My auditory awareness recognizes the sinusoidal clatter of approaching footsteps. My gaze darts forward. Tomoe approaches in a stoic and lewd fashion. He kneels, glare cast downward, and brings his fist to his chest in salute. His voice carries a tone of sweetness laced with aggravation. “By what should I call my Lady and Mistress?” His persona has morphed from intimidating to submissive. My eyelashes flutter in a trance of admiration, blush creeping onto my naïve cheeks.  
“My name is (f/n) (l/n).”


	2. A Lonely Goddess

My muscles groan with resistance at the manual labor thrust upon me by a relentless familiar. I scrub profusely at the oak floors until my own reflection materializes. Day in and day out, I am forced to clean until my frail body is saturated in unbecoming sweat. As I pant in exasperated gasps, my throat sears from its dry state. From scrubbing shrine floors, to dusting shelves and even weeding the garden, I have worked myself to exhaustion. Tomoe insisted that this was the most beneficial way to increase my divine powers. Distant memories flash through my hazy mind. The crippling insults of a man who believes I am weak and incapable. No matter what, I will work my hardest to prove his uncouth accusations untrue. I bring my fist to my chest in patriotic salute, an unfaltering resolve bounding through my heated veins. As the sun shyly slips below the horizon, I rejoice with a cry of victory. My last tiresome and unnerving chore is complete.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The morning sun filters through the aged shutters, scattering its rays across my groggy complexion. Upon recognizing the day, I shoot from my bedding with a start. I rush to my meager luggage and begin tossing garments frantically. Finally, my school uniform emerges and I dress promptly.   
I adjust my bow and skip merrily down the main hall. I have almost reached the door when an unenthusiastic clutch grasps my wrist. “Where are you off to at this hour?” Tomoe questions with undeniable aggravation.  
“To school.” I announce curtly, pouting with deft pleas. Tomoe recoils with an unplaced fear looming in his eyes. I stiffen, remembering the story Kotetsu had told me. Mikage advised Tomoe he was going into town and never returned. I feel a slight bought of empathy rise in my chest. It pains me to know I have caused him worry.  
“Relax. I will be home by 3:00pm.” I offer a reassuring smile and Tomoe replies with a huff of frustration.  
“You aren’t going anywhere. You will remain at the shrine and that is final.” My face contorts with fury and my brow twitches frenziedly. I clench my fists into inescapable balls and seethe with impatience. I have become more than vexed by his constant restrictions, continually lashing out on me with spite.  
“Damn fox. Who do you think you are? I don’t care what you demand, I am going to school, understand?” An uncharacteristic snarl escapes my lips. Even I am dumbfounded by my unforeseen vigor. I turn to leave but I am greeted by an unexpected compromise.   
“If this is what you truly desire, then I will accompany you. As a newly instated God, you must be protected at all times. There are an insurmountable number of Yokai who will be lusting after your powers.” He mumbles with melancholy. His sudden submissiveness is eerily suspicious to me. I continue on with veiled caution, unsure of his recently obedient nature. Though, it is evident that he is less than impressed by this unnecessary folly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I mindlessly stare out of a clouded 3rd story window. An air of gloom shrouds the school grounds and incessant rain pours like unrequited tears from a menacing sky. My eyes shift their focus from the dreadful landscape and fall on my own reflection in the blotted glass. My (h/l) (h/c) strands fall in aimless disarray around my aged face. The eccentric glow has washed from my flesh, leaving it pale and greyed. I gently trace along the edge of the thick charcoal rims that sag beneath my (e/c) orbs. I shake my head to rid myself of the image. I refuse to believe I am frail and weak.   
Suddenly, an irritating palm grasps my shoulder, spewing childish jests in my ear. “You look like crap (f/n). After a mysterious disappearance, the mighty (f/n) makes a not so valiant return. Where did you disappear to for all those months?” Isobe giggles immaturely and cups his palm around my ear. Leaning in defiantly, he whispers. “Rumor has it they had you holed up in a rehabilitation facility. Didn’t take you for the rebel type.” His juvenile antics are halted by the menacing crash of a hand colliding with my desk. Tomoe intervenes swiftly and shoots Isobe a demonic glare. Holding his hands up in defense, Isobe quickly retreats, his face a ghostly white.   
“What was that impudent brat blabbering on about?” Tomoe questions with fervor, but my blood boils with ferocity. All day Tomoe has intentionally discounted my presence, indulging in the countless girls who have fawned over the transfer student. In a matter of minutes I had become a designated fugitive, after a careless slip of the tongue. Tomoe announced I would be staying with him and, in an attempt to quell the onslaught of ridicule and embarrassment, I stated he would be lodging with my family during his exchange. Now, each and every girl looks down on me with abhorrence, loathing my abysmal existence.   
“What the hell do you care?” I spit with venom, standing abruptly and collecting my belongings. A burst of endowed rage consumes me and I huff with irritation. I roughly snatch my bag from the back of my chair and storm like a flurry out of the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The bell chimes for fifth period and I make my way onto the field. Immediately, I am swarmed by a mass of intrigued adolescent boys. They fondle with my strands and bombard me in a current of continual questions. Shrouded in a cloud of unanswered mystery, I have become a hot commodity. The heat of their interrogation settles in and I feel my head wane with sickness. I clutch at my skull and attempt to regain a settled persona. Little did I know that Tomoe watched on with undying concern. 

Tomoe’s P.O.V

I observe with aggravation as (f/n) is shamelessly fondled. My seething rage is broken by the faint chatter of a passerby. “I’m surprised to see (f/n) partaking in gym today. I overheard the teachers blabbering and apparently (f/n) was involved in an accident that has left her body frail and weak. She has to be careful or she might hurt herself.” I ponder the suspicious commentary for a moment before disregarding it as rubbish. I chuckle to myself lightly and vacate the area, finding my place among the boys soccer team.

Your P.O.V

Finally, I am freed of the intimidating barrage as the boys are called for attendance. I huff a sigh of relief and prepare to embark towards the girls’ field. A pair of unfamiliar females from my class halts me in my tracks. Their stares pierce my innards and I feel an undeniably dubious fit of animosity. They grin with devilish intent and hiss through their teeth.   
“It’s such a shame that a drab thing like you gets to live with Tomoe.” The taller, more slender girl vaunts and takes a strand of my (h/c) hair in her grasp, tugging slightly. I wince at the sudden spurt of pain. She releases her hold and laughs maniacally.   
“Don’t worry Haruka, she won’t be a threat. She presents no competition. Tomoe barely gives the poor thing a second look.” She giggles and places an ominous hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, she thrusts, sending me staggering backwards. Two strong yet dainty palms catch me. A confident voice bellows from behind.  
“I suggest you two witches leave (f/n) alone or you’ll have me to deal with.” She hisses with imminent threat. The two abusers recoil with terror and frantically scamper away. I turn slowly to meet bronze orbs and amber locks of an unusually mature girl. Her menacing gaze softens and she extends a welcoming hand. I accept gratefully. “My name is Kei. Kei Ueshima.” She states proudly and a smaller, more petite girl emerges from behind Kei. Her copper irises and strawberry locks are undeniably adorable. I blush lightly at the enrapturing girl. “This is my friend Ami. Ami Nekota. If those two ever bother you again just give me a shout.” She chides and departs for the field. She gives a wave of familiarity to signal our newfound friendship. I smile to myself from the euphoric feeling and sprint off to join the others.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I drive my legs to the brink of exhaustion, pushing forward with the last of my strength. As I stop to catch my breath, I hunch over with uneasiness. An array of iridescent dots fills my vision and my head aches with an indistinguishable pain. Ever since I was a small girl, I lacked the awareness of restrictions, pushing the edges of my humanly confines. Even in a game of recreational soccer, I will eternally give my all.   
I watch as a player approaches in my peripheral. At the last moment I recognize the snide expression. Haruka. She raises her elbow and drives her fortified limb deep into my side. I gasp at the radiating anguish and desperately clutch my stomach. My gaze rises with undying determination and I grit my teeth in rebellion. I continue to play with unfaltering intensity, disregarding the perilous state of my health. As the game progresses, I find myself on the defensive line. The girl, who accompanied Haruka in her harassment, approaches the net. I eye her down as she presses forward into my defending zone. She cocks her leg and releases. The ball soars directly towards me. I find myself without time to dodge, bracing for the inevitable impact. My leg erupts into an inferno of suffering. I fall to my knees and grapple frantically at my limb. Finally, I am able to stand, resituating my balance on the opposing leg. I stagger forwards, limping profusely. My wound still tingles from the forceful impact. I remove my gaze from the ground and spot Tomoe in the distance. I call out to him in rejoice, but he just snickers at my distressed tone. All at once I become conscious to the feral group of girls that surrounds him, pulling and tugging at his attention.   
“Do not act so familiarly with me. I find it rather… annoying.” Tomoe sneers and the girls around him erupt into condescending laughter. I feel the heat rise in my face and steamy tears pour from my betrayed eyes. A burning regret builds in my chest and I cry out towards the disloyal fiend.  
“Why Does Tomoe hate me so much?” Upon noticing my distain, Tomoe’s face contorts with guilt. His eccentric complexion pales and a shocked demeanor takes over his egotistical façade. The adrenaline that consumed my person fades and my sickness consumes me. No longer do I possess the will to fight. My legs go limp beneath the weight of my helplessness and I fall to the ground. My vision floats in and out of consciousness, begging for me to give in. I can no longer sustain my presence and I drift into the land of darkness. The last image that graces my eyes is that of a fear stricken familiar as he rushes gallantly to his damsel’s aid. Frantically, he pushes away the heated women and reaches out towards me, begging to prevent my fall. In a fit of desperation I mutter an unnecessary apology.  
“I’m sorry.”


	3. The Deity Travels to the Past

Tomoe’s P.O.V

Swiftly, I wrap (f/n) within my sturdy embrace and sprint towards an unoccupied area of the grounds. My head spins with incorrigible guilt at my ludicrous actions. I regretfully reflect on my pitiable treatment of my precious Lady. A confounding guilt stirs in my core. Once I have reached an abandoned area of the compound, I launch myself into the air, landing on an ethereal ball of azure flame. This efficient method of travel delivers us to the shrine in mere minutes. Once inside, I frantically place (f/n) in her bed so that she may rest in unperturbed slumber. My eyes fall in remorseful trance as I observe the slight rise and fall of a human chest, shallow and weak.  
Suddenly, I recall the faint chatter of a passerby. Accident? Frail and weak? In a flurry of recognition, I race back towards the school in order to locate the knowledgeable student.  
I desperately comb the halls in search of the loose-lipped male from earlier. Shortly after arriving, I spot the fiend chatting amongst his friends. My palm slams with unwavering force against the wall a few centimeters from the juvenile’s head. The group that had once surrounded him scurries away in terror. “What accident do you speak of?” I hiss with the demeanor of an unhinged brute.  
“I don’t know… what you’re talking about.” The male student stutters as his body convulses in trembles.  
“(f/n) (l/n).” I state plainly, irritated by his impudence.  
“I overheard the teachers talking and apparently, her mother and her were in a car accident a few months ago. The police found her body in the frozen river. Her immune system was compromised leaving her vulnerable. Her body has a limited capacity for physical exertion. She is lucky to be alive, a walking miracle in fact.” My mind wanders, leaving reality to walk through countless recollections. Despite her incapacitation, (f/n) worked her hardest and pushed forward to gain my approval, but indignation was all I gave in return. A goddess with human restrictions, but an inhuman determination. Weak in body, but not in mind and soul. An unfamiliar warmth spreads throughout my body and admiration surges through my once cold veins. Her tenacity has caused a fluctuation in my heart, but what is this feeling? The student’s face shudders as my glare intensifies, combing over the unexpected development. Fearing he has not satisfied me, he continues to speak in attempt to spare his life. “It’s rumored her father vanished shortly after she was conceived, nobody knows his name or whereabouts. Their family was relatively poor and all assets were sold to compound the overwhelming medical expenses. With no family or home, she has roamed the streets.” At his last excerpt, I snap my head in his direction, wrath rising in my complexion.  
“That is untrue. I am her caretaker. It is my duty to protect her and I swear I will not fail her again.” My breath explodes in uncalmable flurries as the words escape my mouth. I push the student away with slight force and race towards the shrine where a precious maiden awaits. A mischievous smile is plastered across my face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

I stir slightly, gasps of relief echoing beside me. Onikiri and Kotetsu rejoice at my recent awakening. Their moods transform as tears bud my eyes. Gently, I sob into my frail palms, begging for an unreachable answer. “Why...” I mumble under my breath. “Why does Tomoe hate me so much?” This time I scream with raw, unwavering emotion. My eyes flicker and dance with an ethereal (e/c) flame. The passion in my heart saturates the atmosphere, bringing radiance to the once decrepit shrine. A surge of devout power that leaves the two shrine familiars rigid with shock. Unbeknownst to me, this was magic that only transcends someone of yokai blood.  
“Unfortunately that is an answer we are unable to satiate.” Kotetsu coaxes with regret. My cries fade to sniffles and I dry my sullied cheeks. I stifle a laugh of embarrassment at my unruly out burst. “But, there is someone who can help you.” My eyes widen and I learn forward with intent. “He is an oracle that Lord Mikage once used to yield information about Tomoe’s past. Now, you may do the same.” Kotetsu finishes and I bound forward, seizing him firmly by the wrist.  
“Please take me there.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My cautious footsteps resonate in the saturated air as I wearily tip toe over disturbed roots and bristly leaves. The miasma thickens like molasses and, as I breath, the air contradicts with opposing force on my weak chest. The yokai realm. I have been here once before, but was too entranced by the situation to take in the ominous surroundings. Now, fully aware, my palms sweat with apprehension. A voice bellows from the branches overhead, and beckons me to approach a shallow pond. “So you have finally come young Land God. You desire to see your familiar’s past, but are you prepared to bear the consequences? Will you be able to see him as the same man again?” A wall of reassuring warmth envelopes me and enchanting steam dances across the crystalized surface of the azure pool. Without a second thought I frantically undress and leap without loathing or regret.  
When I emerge, the scenery remains constant, yet an omnipotent glow laces its edges. I glance slightly downward and notice my attire; traditional robes. Conveniently, I am no longer exposed. The gentle flutter of a blue butterfly catches my attention as it dances in the wind. Curiously, I follow it through the forest, wandering without heading. After a few minutes, I cautiously approach a small cabin, uncharacteristically placed in a clearing. Before I can take another step, I am swept off my feet by a gust of wind and begin to float spectrally in the air. “Now, I will immerse you in the past of a ferocious and powerful yokai, are you prepared young maiden?” I nod my head with slight hesitation. I suppress my fear, knowing my conviction will falter if I give way to doubt. Like a fountain of memories, past events circle around me in a torrent of emotion.  
The eyes of a ferocious beast pierce through me as I met by the face of a familiar yet distant man. Tomoe. He stands atop a hill, bloodied and wounded. The bodies of countless armies, yokai and god, strew around him like a carnal ritual. His face shows no indication of remorse. My heart cascades through my stomach and I clutch my mouth to suppress the sickening feeling that encompasses me. My hands tremble slightly as the next scene flashes before me like a vintage film. This time it is a woman who emerges, one of unparalleled beauty. I flinch slightly as Tomoe caresses her softly, fiddling with her (h/c) locks. As if confronted with an eternal emulate, her face turns to me and I feel my breath relinquish. She looks just like me. My heart sinks, but for a much different reason. “Her name is Hitomi, a yokai and the former god of Mikage shrine.” The voice roars again. This is the woman Tomoe must love. I feel my knees weaken at the thought. “Unfortunately, she fell in love with a human man who was unable to protect her when disaster struck.” I watch as the woman Tomoe loves so dearly is brutally mutilated by a dark and strange monster. In a sudden burst of realization, I decipher the root of Tomoe’s disgust. His jealously for a man that could not protect that which he loved has led to his concrete stigma; humans are feeble.  
The jealousy and agony that fuels my heart weakens and I thrust past the sickening emotions to push forward. It is selfish of me to dwell on the past when I have a precious familiar to save in the present. I smile lightly to myself out of content for the brief insight into a mysterious friend.  
The mirage of memories dissipates and I drift gently back to the ground where I am left in comfortable reminiscence. Suddenly, a frigid hand wraps firmly around my wrist, pulling me roughly to face my captor. “Tomoe…” I mumble with rejoice. His eyes soften slightly, surprised at my knowledge of his name. Then he resumes his vicious persona, grabbing my chin and sinking his sharp claws into my fragile flesh.  
“Filthy wench, do not address me so lightly.” He hisses, leaning in like a snake coiling around its helpless pray. Instinctively annoyed by his callous and arrogant actions, I sink my teeth into his finger, receiving a satisfying cry of anguish from the familiar foe. I watch as the anger crawls its way into his expression and he tosses me violently across the dirt. My body is shaken as I collide with the ground multiple times before reaching a halt. With inhuman velocity, he unsheathes his katana and lunges for my neck. With uncharacteristic instinct, I reach for a fallen branch and use it to counter his assault. The limb crackles and gives way beneath the yokai’s unrelenting force and I scarcely dodge his blade. Scampering to my feet, I sprint with what energy remains towards the creek where I emerged in this awful world. Finally, I arrive at the brook and leap without looking back. Little did I know, I left a curious yokai at the waters edge with intrigue in his eye and a patch of my ragged fabric between his fingers.  
“What an interesting girl.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I gasp for air as the world around me comes into view. A familiar world. A safe world. Still partially aroused from my frightening nightmare, I flinch at the sight of my loyal familiar. Tomoe. He reaches his arms out to embrace me, but recoils promptly upon noticing my body quivering furiously and my eyes widened with fear.  
My foolishness catches up with me as I analyze his softened expression, beaming with concern. This is the Tomoe I know. This is the Tomoe I cherish. The monster that I witnessed from 500 years before no longer exists. My body quells and I relax with sleepy haze. I smile with affection and my eyes burn with joyful tears.  
After a few moments, Kotetsu and Onikiri give indicative coughs while motioning to my unclothed figure. At the sudden realization, I blush profusely and frantically attempt to hide my exposed parts. Just as my eyes begin to water out of embarrassment, fabric of velvet wraps its warm embrace around me. I turn slightly to see Tomoe wrap the outer portion of his robe around my stoic figure. His eyes meet mine and a blush flushes his cheeks. Unable to keep my gaze locked on his, my eyelids flutter with fatigued trance. Within a few peaceful moments, my figure stills and my chest rises periodically, indicating my prominent slumber, unaware of the affectionate apology that grazes my ears. “I’m sorry.” Tomoe whispers.


	4. The Deity Crams For Finals

Tomoe’s P.O.V

My wrist cracks with resistance as I fan myself with the sturdy breeze of a 5th period calculus notebook. A bead of sweat grazes my temple and walks a narrow path down my cheek onto the nape of my neck. The sweltering heat settles in a hazy mirage across the school grounds. An unpleasant density that signifies the beginning of a cherished season. My attention is drawn from my idle thoughts as the teacher scours between rows, dealing vital blows with past papers. She gives me a soft grin as she places the graded examination in front of me. In intimidating red ink, the mark reads 88. I rejoice slightly at the delightful surprise and comb the room until I spot (f/n). Her stature is rigid, but she trembles slightly as the menace approaches. With a stern scowl, the teacher thrusts the paper forward and advances to the next student. (f/n)’s complexion goes white, but regains its vibrant (s/c) hues after brief falter. Though, her smug façade cannot hide the uncanny fear written across her face. Suddenly, from her blindside, Isobe snatches the paper off her desk, scoffing as he reads. “Looks like miss smarty pants is barely passing!” he gloats, waving the test in front of a teary eyed (f/n). Violently, she rips the paper from his grasp and shuffles out of the classroom. Her gaze cast downward, palms clenched with unparalleled fervor.   
Isobe marches arrogantly towards a vacated desk beside me. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.” He giggles snidely to himself. My lax expression eyes him with suspicion. With a piercing glare, I motion for him to indulge me. “(f/n) was top of her class not too long ago, best grades in the whole damn school. Had her pick of all the top tiers after graduation, specifically a scholarship to Tokyo University. But, ever since they pulled her out of that river, she’s never been the same. Doesn’t care, doesn’t try, doesn’t get good grades. It’s hard to maintain spirit when that’s all you have left.” His tone softens with empathy, shuddering slightly at the haunting memory. Isobe has too big a heart to uphold his immature farce. It is easy to tell the immense amount of care (f/n)’s friends have for her. When gone, it is like a family missing a pivotal link. I rise from my seat, satisfied by the endeavor, and continue to the shrine where my maiden awaits.   
When I return to the shrine, I find (f/n) immersed in mindless TV. Her eyes a dull (e/c), devoid of emotion or feeling. From afar she would look like nothing more than an ordinary teenager, but to the careful eye it is easy to tell she is mentally exhausted. As a friend, I am disgusted by my lack of recognition for her efforts. But, as a familiar, I must urge her to move forward and push herself to her limits. “A young goddess who can only get 63 on a calculus test is barely worthy of my talents. It is truly disgraceful to waste divine power on such a useless wretch.” I hiss with disguised affection. At first she remains impartial to my banter, but soon a red glow rises in her cheeks and she rebukes with ferocity.   
“What the hell do good grades have to do with being a goddess? Last time I checked, calculus won’t help me turn water into sake or make cherry blossoms bloom before their time.” She huffs and grunts with aggression, steamy silence dampening the air. A weight settles down around me as I realize what I’ve done. Tears of anguish befall my mistress’ eyes, her face giving way beneath the surge of her suppressed emotions. “We were so poor. I thought that by studying, I could get a job where my mother and I would never have to worry again. Everything was going to be alright. But now, she’s gone and I have a new home. I am so sick of worrying about getting by from day to day. It’s exhausting. I feel as if my body and soul are going to give out at any minute. So please, let me be happy with the family I have now. I don’t want to exhaust myself anymore.” She falls into a heap in her bed, muffled cries echoing through the hallow halls of a long forgotten home. My heart swells with an unknown feeling, feelings of guilt and feelings of love for an extraordinarily ordinary girl who eternally gives her all. I become frustrated with my uncharacteristic emotions and feel disgust rise in my chest.   
“So be it! If you do not bring your marks up by finals then you are forbidden from going on the summer break trip.” Without waiting for a response, I storm out of the bedchamber. A torrent of emotions bounding through my chest.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V.

“(f/n)! Ami and I are going shopping for new swimsuits after school. We are going to look hot for summer vacation! Want to join?” Kei nonchalantly purrs, approaching from the desk beside me. My hand clenches, causing the pencil within my grasp to splinter in two. My pulse radiates and I turn my devilish glare towards her. She immediately revokes her previous statement and backs away with caution. Out of exhaustion, I bring my hand to my forehead and smear the perspiration that laces my brow. For days I have slaved over daunting equations in hopes of attending the school trip to Okinawa. Soon, my daydreams become filled with glistening sand and tranquil waves. I let myself become distant from reality, disembodying myself from my being, that’s when Tomoe makes his assault.   
“At this rate, you’ll never make it to Okinawa.” He hisses and places his hand on my austere shoulder. Swiftly, I crumple the infuriating integrals worksheet into a ball and launch the projectile in the Cretan’s direction. He avoids promptly and musters a haughty laugh. I try my best to ignore his asinine folly and turn my attention back to my work.   
I’m taken aback as a mysterious stranger lingers around the vacated desk beside me, passively nudging Tomoe from my view. He barricades Tomoe from talking to me by interjecting our conversation. My gaze catches his and I feel the breath relinquish my lungs. The soft yellow light of a summer afternoon frames his face in a warm brilliance. A friendly and welcoming grin washes over his complexion. His dark features are out of place for the angelic atmosphere.   
“My name is Yuki… Yuki Fujihara. It’s nice to meet you.” I giggle slightly at his gentlemanly stature. Like a modern day prince, he sweeps me off my feet. “I noticed you seemed to be struggling with the calculus homework. I was wondering if I could be of assistance? How about in the school library at 4:00pm?” I nod shyly, a ruby blush encompassing me, and he walks away. I watch his silhouette as he disembarks, his figure glides like a feather from place to place. What a captivating person.   
My contemporary fantasy is shattered as an incessant nag hollers into my ear. But, I am unable to make out the words that Tomoe throws at me. My mind is vacant, a doll like smile enrapturing my features.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun sinks deeper into the sky, hugging the clouds like a blanket of warmth. I skip merrily down the hallway. In order to make a stealthy escape, I sent Tomoe on a not so urgent errand. His constant disapproval of the affair was met with an inevitable rouse. I feel guilty for deceiving my loyal familiar, but the relief of freedom sets me at ease. In a mousey fashion, I slightly prop the door open and search the library for Yuki. He waves reassuringly and gestures for me to sit beside him. Carefully, he explains each problem in unexpectedly accurate detail. My understanding of the concept widens with each passing moment. Even I have become vexed by my rapid improvement. Though, my stomach wanes with an eerie sickness. The unsettled atmosphere breaths into me and I take weary caution of my surroundings.   
The air thickens with haze and my vision circles in and out of focus. My head suddenly becomes fatigued and my limbs weaken beneath me. As I search the room in panic, I am met by eyes searing with passion and a piercing red glow. “Yuki…” I mutter with apprehension. Suddenly, he bears two menacing fangs and leans into me, breathing softly across my skin. Slipping his fingers under the hem of my shirt, he lifts gently. I try desperately to struggle against him, but to no avail. The strength has been sapped from my body and I sit helpless under the control of a predatory monster. My eyes begin to water, my soul pleading to be freed. His sharpened teeth bite at the surface of my skin and I stiffen, begging for the torture to end. Just as I am about to lose my consciousness in this cold, unforgiving world, my body is wracked by an unimaginable force. A white mass knocks Yuki from atop me and pounces like a deranged beast to finish him off. My vision is blurry, but the unmistakable glow of azure flame fills the room. Tomoe. A grin of relief and joy creeps into my cheeks and I drift into a peaceful slumber.   
As I wake, my eyes flutter in drowsy dance. A warm mass caresses my head and I reach my hand towards it in wonder. Tomoe…. He sits with me in his arms, rubbing gentle circles in order to soothe my still figure. His eyes flicker with concern and dread, but upon seeing my revival he rejoices. I prop myself up and search the room in panic. “Don’t worry, he isn’t here. But, he did manage to escape.” Warmth cascades from my cheeks as hot tears spill over from grateful eyes. I am impartial to the fate of the wretched fanged monster, the only thing that matters is the presence of my loyal familiar. In a fit of gratitude, I wrap Tomoe in a suffocating hug. His body stiffens from the unexpected and affectionate gesture. But, upon computing my uneasy state, he allows the exchange.   
“What was that?” I stutter, fear consuming me.  
“Yuki is a Djinn. An ancient Arabian creature that feasts on the blood of women to gain power.” Tomoe begins to explain as we walk from the school and back to the safety of the shrine. “Do not leave my side ever again. I will protect you from now on.” His words are unexpected and my heart beat quickens. From this point forward my feelings for Tomoe would only continue to grow. With him, I feel safe, cherished and loved. Please forgive me, I may have fallen for a wild fox.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomoe’s P.O.V

The days slowly begin to count down until summer break bears its fangs. Little did I know that it wouldn’t approach like a breeze, it would approach like a storm. The door to the shine is flung open with inhuman force and a jubilant girl emerges. Her arms flail with arrogance as she shoves a crisp test paper in front of me. I smile to myself. She really did it. Without saying another word, she disappears into the backyard where she remains for the rest of the evening. I watch intently as (f/n) eyes the branch of the wilted cherry blossom tree with determination. For hours, she sits and stares with unfaltering concentration. My cheeks brim with a slight grin that radiates affection. My chest warms with a sickening lust and I feel my palms shudder. She is beautiful. The thought echoes in my vacant mind and I catch myself, surprised by the uncharacteristic compliment. Eventually the stubborn mistress falls into a light sleep and I approach her with care, lifting her into my strong yet comforting arms. She stirs slightly, whispering something inaudible. “Tomoe…” In a burst of ethereal radiance, the wind swirls around us in a torrent and the grass shakes with life. The darkness of night and the twinkle of distant stars is contrasted by a pale rose that illuminates the sky. The branches of the withered tree erupt in a waltz of summer bloom. The buds cry with delight as they are brought back to life. I take in the scene before me, too immersed to move. She did it. She made them bloom. All of them. My whole body goes numb with a pleasant sting and I look to my precious master with admiration brimming my eyes. I pull her closer, nuzzling my face deep into the nape of her neck. Then I press my lips into her forehead, kissing it passionately.


	5. The Deity Has Her First School Trip

Your P.O.V

        To say the least, my first school trip is off to a not so valiant start. Upon setting foot at the Okinawa airport, I let my excitement get the best of me. My flurry of dazed curiosity was met with the unrelenting brutality of layover traffic. My mindlessness caused me to collide with a frantic businessman, spilling my belongings in a hysteric heap. After managing to collect my items amidst the chaos, I looked up to find the rest of the group had vanished. In a desperate attempt to locate my friends, I combed the nearby streets, but to no avail. I had been left alone. Now, I sit at an unfamiliar café, a feeling of dread in my chest. My eyes water slightly at the painfully derelict atmosphere.

Tomoe’s P.O.V

        After walking for tens of minutes, we finally arrive at the hotel. It isn’t overly gaudy and lacks any sort of extravagance. But, it is quaint and appears to have a lively ambiance. The teacher then begins her roll call.

        “(f/n) (l/n).” There is no response. An eerie silence fills the air. My palms sweat with nervous apprehension.

        “(f/n) (l/n)?” A startled hush falls over the clamor of high school students. Swiftly, the teacher reaches for her cell phone and immediately dials the airport. After several excruciating minutes, she returns a less than favorable response. My thoughts devoid of reason, I act out of instinct. Separating myself from the group, I will for a torrent of azure flame to appear in front of me. My palms fly outwards and the coagulation disperses into 5 parts, each individual flame scouring the area for my precious lady.

        The sun slips deeper into the tropical horizon, my efforts appearing futile. Like an ensnaring trap, doubt strangles my heart. Just as panic is about to set in, good news reaches my ear. I have found her. Without thought, I frantically race to her location. When I arrive, her (e/c) eyes ignite with a spark. Her sniffles ease and she latches onto me. At first, feelings of rejoice circle my being, but they are sliced in two by an overbearing feeling of disgust. I lash out without regard for my horrendous treatment. “You are unbelievable. I have never seen a human, let alone a god, who is so irresponsible and useless. You are incapable of the simplest tasks. You lack any sort of competence. As a familiar I am disgraced that I have to spend my days looking after such a child.” I spit, the venom biting at my flesh as it graces my lips. The bright color washes from her delicate skin and her eyes fade to a dull grey. I have gone too far. To my surprise, a gentle smile reaches her cheeks. A sad smile. A heartbroken gesture. I grit my teeth, avoiding her broken gaze. Slowly, I wrap my fingers around her trembling wrist and urge her to follow. We make our way back to the hotel, a heavy weight of guilt suffocating me. For the rest of the evening, (f/n) avoids me.

Your P.O.V

        My chest aches, a hollow emptiness pulsing through my veins. It hurts, but he’s right. I’ve never been able to accomplish anything. Everything I cherished, vanished before my eyes. I wasn’t strong enough to protect my world. I feel steamy tears brim my sheepish eyes, but my despair is damped as I enter my lodging. Kei and Ami smile innocently at me, their faces beam with intensity. “(f/n)!” They shout in perfect unison. They wrap me in grateful hugs, warming my cold heart with toasty affection. I avert my gaze to the area behind them, where they have already made a futon for my stay. My smile brightens slightly, but still wanes with regret.

        “I’m glad to see you made it back in one piece.” A familiar and disgusting voice coos. I turn with a sinister glare to meet the eyes of a wicked nemesis. Yuki.

        “What the hell are you doing here, you lustful Djinn?” I hiss with feigned warning. A hand latches itself firmly to my mouth, silencing my lewd threats. Yuki leans in promiscuously, whispering with snake like haste.

        “Listen, nobody knows what I really am and I would like to keep it that way. So keep your mouth shut.”

        “Don’t worry he’s not a threat.” Tomoe swiftly interjects, pulling the demonic wretch away from me.

        “Plus, I don’t want to get on the wild fox’s bad side.” Yuki laughs with fear lacing his words. His temple perspires slightly, showing evident uneasiness. Unfortunately, the 2 yokai are abhorrent to me. I disregard their aggravating presence and discount their words. With a bout of vigor, I thrust them into the hall and violently shut the door where Kei, Ami and I stay. The grueling journey was tiresome and I easily fall into peaceful slumber. Tomorrow would birth a new start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoe’s P.O.V

        The sun beats down with unrelenting force, not even the shade of a sun umbrella can quell the melting beast. The light sound of ocean waves against saline breeze echo in my ears. I sigh, bringing my hand to my forehead. Shielding violent rays, I stare out at the horizon where Kei and Ami wade carelessly. The approach of a shy rose unexpectedly grabs my attention. (f/n) wanders towards me, cheeks alight with crimson, gaze cast downward. A high pitched whistle interrupts the gentle mood. The glorified catcall of a blood thirsty demon. Yuki rests his hand on my shoulder, eyeing (f/n) with impure intent. I brush off his advances and redirect my focus towards my mistress. I trace the outline of her figure carefully, engraining every detail into my memory. My breathing slows, my complexion flush with a light pink dusting and my heart beat lapping violently in my chest. She is captivatingly beautiful. Her skin bears a radiant glow, her face an intoxicating siren call.

        “And I was starting to think the sun was the hottest thing on this beach.” Yuki purrs, snaking his arm slyly around (f/n)’s waist. Her resolve falters, revealing her bashfulness at his flirtatious compliment. Instead of rejecting his folly, she indulges, shuffling closer. I feel my pulse throb, a pang of jealousy erupting in my throat like a growl.

        “Do not spew false compliments in order to satisfy your bloodthirst.” But, it is too late. I watch (f/n)’s expression contort with disappointment and hurt. Once again, I have made a grave mistake. I am beginning to believe that I am the only one who lacks competence. Recalling the events of evening prior, a sharp searing wracks my body. An inferno of guilt.

        Suddenly, (f/n)’s expression transforms to one of spite and condescension. Violently, she grabs Yuki by the hand and drags him toward the water to where Kei and Ami are at play. I wince with envy, confused by her uncharacteristic confidence. From that moment on, my eyes would not leave her presence. I watch on intently as (f/n) mindlessly engages in youthful antics. Her carefree smile enlightens me and I feel myself relax. Soon I would learn that peace is hard to come by.

Your P.O.V

        The refreshing splash of ocean waves lap against my sweltering skin. I immerse myself in the exotic feeling and let all my stress wash off my shoulders. I giggle to myself as I observe my friends with admiration. I watch from a distance as everyone shares giddy laughs, content with the new family I have created. My merriment is interrupted as a relentless current entwines itself around my ankle, pulling me underneath the waves. I gasp for air, my lungs burning from the water that implodes them. I struggle with what little strength I can muster, fighting back against the onslaught. But, my body cannot match the unparalleled force of the waves. My limbs give out beneath me and I feel my body numb. There is nothing left that I can do. I let myself be carried by the tide.

        I cling to reality, on the verge of losing my consciousness in this world. As I slip further into darkness, a voice reaches out towards me. It is a mysterious voice, shrouded with ominous intent. “(f/n) (l/n), descendant of Hitomi (l/n), ancestor of Giovanna. The Valkyrie. I am disgusted by your impudence and your lack of worth as a god. The council continues to question your fitness as Mikage’s successor. To gain their recognition and acceptance you must pass a series of trials. Only then will you prove yourself worthy.”

        “Giovanna? Valkyrie? Who… Who are you?” I question, but my throat remains vacant. Sound echoing in silence.

Tomoe’s P.O.V

        Kei rushes towards me, her skin a ghostly white. She stutters in brief spurts, fragmenting her sentences. I try to piece together the words she launches in my direction, but her speech is sparse. After a few moments, her wheezing fades and she is able to talk coherently. “(f/n)…. (f/n) was swept away by the current. Her body is weak, she won’ t be able to fight it. She’ll drown. Please… Please help.” Tears fill her eyes. Her undying concern wraps me in a blanket of urgency. Immediately, I rise from my seat and sprint towards the raging sea. Yuki follows and, for once, I am eternally grateful for his presence. We both dive frantically into the deep blue, combing the rocky floor for any sign of a precious girl.

        Eventually, I spot her in the distance. With all the force in my body, I propel myself to her aid. She has lost consciousness. I yank her to the surface and begin to shake her violently. I receive no response. For the first time in 600 years, steamy tears threaten to pour from my sockets. My heart bursts from the dread that ensnares the void of my thoughts. In a fit of desperation I pull her to shore. Laying her on her back, I lean in, searching her vitals for life. Her pulse beats wildly in her chest, but her lungs refuse to capture air.

        “She needs resuscitation.” Yuki shouts, grabbing me by the shoulders so that my eyes meet his. His fiery pupils burn with passion. I hesitate for a moment, remembering the first kiss (f/n) and I shared. It was undoubtedly intimate and despite my cruel façade, the sweet taste had intoxicated me. Even though she has only been in my care for a short while, my memories linger with a sense of eternal familiarity. In an ethereal mirage, I reminisce on memories of (f/n) that I know we couldn’t have possibly shared. Could we? I am awoken from my distorted reality by a lustful Djinn pursing his lips to embrace (f/n)’s. Without thought, I ferociously knock the Cretan away from her body, assuming a dominant and protective stance over her still figure.

        “Do not lay a single finger on her you bastard. I am the only one who can protect her. She is mine.” The animosity in my voices shatters the tension in the air. I feel myself revert to a primitive state. I have become a wild fox once again.   
Suddenly, the lady wakes. Her eager eyes wide with anticipation.

Your P.O.V

        My chest ignites. The world around me is tainted by iridescent gold. Warmth swells from within me, encasing me from head to toe. Tomoe’s words have caused the fuse within me to explode in a torrent of emotion. Every inch of my skin tingles with pleasure and admiration. My body glows a brilliant ruby. That is when I realize the inescapable truth. I’ve fallen in love with Tomoe. Without thinking, I frantically run back to my hotel room. My head light from nervousness and embarrassment. Shakily, I slide onto the floor, falling in a disheveled heap.

Tomoe’s P.O.V

        Without warning, (f/n) has taken off, disappearing into the hotel. I stand to follow, it is pivotal that I tend to her injuries. I am heeded as Yuki grasps my shoulder. “Be careful.” He cautions, his eyes weary and his gaze intense. I squint with confusion, delving for a deeper explanation. “That girl had the eyes of someone in love.” I snicker arrogantly, shrugging off the crude gesture. Stalking my way inside, I knock sheepishly on (f/n)’s door. I enter, noticing she is curled helplessly on the floor. I pick her up, sitting her in bed promptly.

        “Have you been injured?” I inquire calmly, gently removing a strand of hair from her aged face. She nods with melancholy, signaling no. “Are you sure?” This time I plead. The constant trembling of her frame indicates that she is distressed. I receive no response. I rub delicate circles around her back to soothe the nervous quake of her skin. After a few moments, I let my ignorant nature get the best of me. “Yuki really should be a comedian.” I vaunt, her eyes sparkle precariously, unsure of what I mean. “He told me that you might have fallen in love with me. But that’s just stupid.” I laugh awkwardly, exhaling roughly. My uneasy chuckles become slightly hysteric and that is when she breaks. I broke her. Her transient orbs overflow with tears of betrayal. The yearning of a shattered heart calls out towards me but I insensitively force it away.

        “I do love you.”

        My blood boils. I feel my palms clench with animalistic fervor. That’s when I lose control of my composure. I bear my fangs in a sadistic dance as I speak. “There is no way in hell that I would ever love a human. You are nothing but an insect. Pathetic and weak. What could I possibly find appealing about a girl who constantly needs to be rescued?” The room is silent. (f/n) doesn’t speak, she just stares idly into a torn abyss. I know I cannot take back the things I’ve said. It’s too late. My stomach lifts into my throat and a nauseous sickness washes over my body. The omnipotent sparkle that enraptures her eyes has faded into a flat stagnancy. Her skin no longer radiates youth and innocence. The stubborn rose with a past of thorns, the fragile blossom with an iron will and perseverance of stone, has been broken. And, I am the one who broke her.

        Without saying another word, (f/n) pushes past me. Her shoulder collides with mine and I flail, trying to regain my balance. When I exit the room, she has vanished. For the rest of the night, I scour the hotel in search of her. I make my way to the roof of the hotel, racing furiously up flight after flight of daunting stairs. When I reach the top, my soul relinquishes my body. My being is vacant, the energy sapped by the sight before me. (f/n) stands, perched at the ledge of the building, threatening to fall. Her swollen orbs cry out towards me in anguish. What have I done.


	6. A Helpless Goddess and Her Young Familiar

Tomoe’s P.O.V

My eyes deceive me. I know they must. But, the ferocious lapping of my pulse contradicts my desperate will. (f/n) stands dauntingly over the edge of a deserted city street. The wind blows with unrelenting destitute 20 stories above a dehumanized concrete wasteland. I step closer, instinct consuming my rationale. She sniffles, wheezing as she speaks. “I’ve been abandoned by this world. I’ve come to realize this over the course of my short stay here. So unsatisfying, my own father couldn’t bear the burden of my care. So useless that I couldn’t save my own mother. Everything I loved, everything I cherished, has been sucked from my lungs and with nothing left to breath I have no reason to stay here. Like the plague, all that I touch withers in remorseful anguish. My world is tainted with a sacrilegious film, a road of desolation ahead of me. I was not fit to be a daughter. I am not fit to be a god. I will never be fit to love.” She chokes on the last word, spitting as if her throat was drenched in fire. Her eyes explode with violent tears. Upon seeing her anguish, my heart shatters. This is my fault. “I am weak. I do not want be a burden anymore.” Her screams echo across the shrouded sky. I can feel my lips quiver, a prominent frown overtaking my stoic demeanor. I have to fix this.  
“That isn’t true. You are not weak. Though you have been dealt unfair odds, you continue to push forward with unwavering determination. You must continue to fight the stagnant current that is this awful life. It is that vigor that makes cherry blossoms bloom. It is that resolve that makes a god.” I plead for my voice to reach her. Her cries soften, expression growing lax. She smiles lightly, wiping her swollen eyes.  
“Did you ever think I was beautiful?” The question is omnipotent as it engrains its severity into my mind. I blush bashfully, gritting my teeth. For a moment, I look away out of embarrassment. My ears catch wind of an amused laugh and I gaze upward once again. She shifts her balance, leaning further over the edge and I watch her trembling figure fall from the starry sky. Like a rose petal fluttering to the earth, she cascades with unparalleled elegance.  
My heart leaps forward in a frenzy of terror. Before I can think, my feet propel me onward with inhuman strength. Within seconds, I have mounted the buildings edge and leaped towards my precious lady. She tumbles beneath me with her eyes firmly shut, an eerie look of peace creeps onto her face. I feel water brim my eyes, tracing a path of torment along my cheek. An emotion unfamiliar to me, a reaction rarely seen. Slowly, I gain on her until I am able to touch her finger with mine. I grapple wildly, forcefully wrapping my grip around her wrist. I pull her into me, crushing her against my chest. The ground approaches in intimidating fashion and I surround her body with my own. I brace for impact. As we collide with solid concrete, my body takes the full brunt of the force. My grip around her weakens, an ache wracking my limbs.  
Shakily, I sit up. Pulling her face away from mine, I notice she is no longer awake. She has passed out from the overwhelming fear and anxiety. Tears of joy replace those of anguish and I grin rejoicefully. Wiping the evaporated droplets from her complexion, I whisper a long overdue apology. “You are the most beautiful girl in my eyes.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your P.O.V

I stir slightly, my eyes adjusting to the vibrant room around me. I struggle, trying to free myself from my prison of down and fleece. When I emerge from my bed, I notice Kei and Ami have already disappeared. Rubbing my temple slightly, I piece together the events of night prior. My heart aches in my chest, a sickening convulsion rising in my stomach. I reach for my nightstand to take a sip of water, but my hand finds a note first. The familiar script is undeniable. 

Please, eat breakfast then come join us at the beach.  
~Tomoe

Warmth radiates from within and I scan the nightstand in wonder. A plate sits proudly, adorned with toast and a glass of orange juice. The smile that laces my lips is irrevocable. I really am foolish. Last night was one of the first times Tomoe had ever complimented me. I wasn’t scolded and I wasn’t disregarded. That’s right. I have a new family now. I cannot give up in this unforgiving world, I can’t let myself be beat. I must keep living because it is when we lose everything that we find the strength to move forward. Once we learn to stand strong we will be rewarded with new things to love and cherish. I have been rewarded. This is exactly where I am meant to be.  
A new confidence consumes me, passion residing in my soul. After eating and dressing promptly, I make my way to where my friends are waiting. The scorching sand nips at the soles of my bare feet and I cringe. Spotting Tomoe from a distance, I approach with caution. Suddenly, Yuki stomps by me feverishly. “What’s wrong?” I call out with concern.  
“Those 2 human harpies you call friends have taken it upon themselves to make me the designated errand boy. I came here to have fun, not make juice runs.” He fumes and I can’t help but stifle a giggle.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Go have fun!” I vaunt. Yuki’s frown slowly fades, replaced with an ecstatic smirk. He thanks me silently and races back towards the pristine waves. I make a U-turn, heading towards the juice bar at the cabana. Unfortunately, I wouldn’t end up making it to my destination. A modern day Cretan would interrupt my journey. I am blindsided, taken aback as a strange man grabs me by the waist. The smell of stale rye and rum fumigates the air around me. I cough at the overwhelming scent of a reckless drunkard.  
“What’s a cute thing like you doing at the beach alone?” He prods, caressing my cheek with his sweaty palm. My lips tremble slightly, my body stirring with unrest. I open my mouth to scream but I am easily silenced, a burly hand latching firmly around my mouth. “Now, we can’t have you making a scene. So, just be a good girl and listen.” He coos, his eyes a soft red from over-intoxication. Without warning, he slips his hand around my thigh, pulling me into him. His lips bear down, threatening to make contact with my own. I struggle helplessly against him, nowhere left to turn. Suddenly, he fiddles with my bathing suit, threatening to undress me. My heart crumples inside of me, thoughts of my soiled innocence flash before me.  
I watch as the strange man is thrust from atop me, spiraling backwards in a drunken dance. My vision is filled with violent blur as fist collides with cheek, crimson flashing across the sky. My assaulter scampers away and a familiar face turns towards me. Tomoe. Without thinking, I leap forward and wrap him in a grateful embrace. My trembling shoulders show no sign of quelling, but that is not what concerns me. Without resisting my touch, Tomoe pulls me closer and nuzzles his face into my chest. His breath is steamy against my rigid skin, sending a melodic tingle down my back. He brushes his lips along my collar bone and I freeze, my skin igniting beneath me. “I’m sorry my lady.” His words caress me in an ethereal radiance, flowing through my being like electricity. His hands are unexpectedly warm, capturing my skin in heated comfort. His embrace sets me at ease, this is home, this is where I belong. How could I be so foolish? I bring my hand to his head in reminiscent trance, my mind filled with a haze of familiarity and desperate longing. Tomoe is the only man I wish to kiss. He is the only one allowed to caress me so intimately. Gently, I ruffle his snow white locks between my fingers. I chuckle to myself.  
“It’s softer than I imagined.” He winces, but our laughter is interrupted by the terrorized cries of tormented beach combers. Our intimate moment is ruined and we disembark each others embrace. Tomoe and I race towards the shoreline, where a giant squid has emerged from the ocean. It thrashes frantically, sending tourists scattering in all directions. As we approach the demonic creature, time begins to freeze around me. Those who once screamed in terror remain stoic like garden statues. Even Tomoe refuses to move from his designated position at my side.  
“This will be your first trial, Land God.” A disembodied voice bellows from the sky. The ground shakes beneath me and my attention returns to Tomoe. An exasperated gasp relinquishes my lips and I fall to my knees in disbelief. Where my dependable familiar once stood is replaced by a small child with tiny ears and a fluffy tail. Tomoe has become a child. The frozen mirage around me loses its viscosity and the tourists are freed. Time continues once again. Without thinking, I wrap the infantile Tomoe in my arms and run towards the hotel. Kei and Ami cannot see.  
Once I’ve reached Tomoe and Yuki’s hotel room, I place Tomoe in bed. For minutes I am only able to stare in amazement. My complexion flushes a light peach, his adorableness is undeniable. With his height reaching no more than 2 and a half feet, his glowing lilac orbs stare at me with innocent intensity. Although, he has not lost his unimpressed glare. The magnitude of his anger ruminants throughout the room. His tail impatiently wags from side to side. I hold back my laughs for fear of upsetting him further. “I have never witnessed a transformation magic of this magnitude before. Even I am unsure how to reverse it.” Tomoe coughs lightly and holds his head out of agony. “But, if I am left in this state any longer than I will surely die. My body is far too small and weak to house my powers.” His voice is shrill as he speaks. Without any knowledge of the situation, all I am capable of is staring aimlessly at my feet. It has been 2 months since I became a god and I have finally realized how little I have really learnt. I am useless to Tomoe as I am now, it isn’t fair to him as my familiar. My thoughts circle my head in an unforgiving torrent of doubt and self-deprecation. Too preoccupied with my own delusions, I am unaware that Tomoe has fallen ill. When I emerge from my dreamish haze I notice that he has collapsed onto the bed. I immediately rush to his aid, observing that his cheeks radiate a feverish heat. Bringing my hand to his forehead, I confirm his elevated temperature. Frantically, I soak a cloth in cold water, wrapping it around cubes of ice. In attempt to lessen the intensity, I lay the mediocre ice pack over his forehead. He needs to retain more fluids in order to maintain his strength. I nod to myself out of comprehension, vacating the room briefly. I return with an ice pop from downstairs and proceed to rid it of its packaging.  
“I know it may not be much, but I remember my mother would always give me these. It was the only thing that made me feel better when I was sick.” I stumble over my words, my nervousness eating through my façade. I hand it to him, wrist trembling with apprehension. What if I can’t save him? My heart knots from within and I claw at my chest to rid myself of the torture. My nails dig into my sultry skin and I try desperately to alleviate the inevitable truth. I am saved from the searing pain as a small hand reaches out towards me, grabbing a handful of my shirt in forceful pull. My eyes are met with a look of pure and utter gratitude. Enrapturing violet tugs on my gaze, staring into my soul with an unfamiliar intensity. His expression does not falter, his resolve is genuine and unwavering.  
“Thank you.” Tomoe exhales, an appreciative smile tugging at his lips. I force a pained grin and lay my head beside him. For tens of minutes I run my fingers through his silky locks, devising any sort of feasible plan I can muster. But, I come up empty. I sigh a huff of distress, dread malingering in the air. After awhile, Tomoe stirs, his shrill voice breaking the doomed silence. “If you were to release me as your familiar, any magic directed towards you would be dissipated. I would be freed from both you and this awful spell.” My teeth grit and my fists clench with tremors. For a moment I consider his offer, my only concern being his well being. I am close to giving in when a fiery passion erupts from my core, beckoning me to fight back. I cannot lose him.  
“No!” I snap. His eyes widen with shock, imploring me to continue in my uncharacteristic fit. “I refuse to let you go until I have proven to you that I am a god worthy of having a wild fox as her familiar. I am not useless! So I need to stop acting like I am. I am sick of being doubted, sick of being weak. So, just watch me Tomoe. I WILL make you proud.”  
Little did I know that this would be the tribulation that would change the way Tomoe looked at me for the rest of eternity.


	7. The Prophecy of the Land God

Yuki’s P.O.V.

Finally recuperating my sense of presence, the squid has inexplicably vanished and I recollect (f/n) and Tomoe’s inopportune departure. My curiosity becomes me, and I make my way towards the hotel. There have been too many outlandish occurrences for such a brief stay. I gingerly open the door to my room, avoiding potential unsightly encounters. To my revelation, (f/n) lies sprawled across the bed, a small animal nuzzled to her chest. Slight sniffles stir the air and I grasp for her instinctively. Without hesitancy she latches onto me, fraught for succour. I glimpse over her apprehensive shoulder and witness an implausible sight. Tomoe has been reduced to a mere guise of his former self, a child taking his place. “Please… you have to help. I don’t know what to do.” A soft whimper devoid of courage escapes wearied lips. The weight of the predicament sets in and I study the wild fox with distain. I reach towards him, but recoil furiously at his incorrigible heat. He is unconscious, clinging to the prospect of life with each shallow breath.  
“Who did this?” My voice is stern, indicating unexpected concern.  
“I don’t know. Everything froze and then there was a voice. I couldn’t stop it. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Tomoe.” She revives her remorseful fit, eventually coughing on void breaths.  
“This kind of magic is inexplicably strong, the kind formed by a God in high regard. I’m at a loss for its reversal.” I squeak, preparing for the wrath of a broken Goddess. “I only know of one way to find the answer.” I quickly interject, praying for a promising response. (f/n) pulls away with unusual determination, her irises catching mine in a commanding hold. I am forced to speak, finally realizing the extent of her magical power. As if coupled to her will, her divine strength fluctuates, bearing its teeth in the face of adversity. The brilliance of life consumes me, and I speak devoid of my own free mind. This is the power of a true Goddess.  
“The Divine Archives, a magical library engorged with the ultimate magical texts the yokai world has to offer. There should be a book among its shelves that houses the information we seek.” I ponder the feat for a brief moment, realizing my mistake. “Unfortunately, an exorbitant amount of divine power is needed to summon the texts.” I seek continuation but am halted promptly, scruples giving way to the wind.  
“What is the incantation?” (f/n) hassles, her eyes sweltering with a (f/c) haze. The omnipotent mirage of a long forgotten yokai floods my mind, my breath surrendering at her presence. I avert my gaze towards Tomoe once more. His breaths have shallowed, the relentless sand of an unforgiving hourglass impinging on our fervor.  
“Resurgemus Vetustissimum.” I state with waning faith. Before the words have escaped my lips in their entirety, (f/n) has pressed her palms together in pray, kneeling before the familiar she holds so dear. Her first attempts at summoning the ancient novels are meek, earning vacancy in return. Frustration rises in her dampened manifestation, her divine power diminishing. It is impossible for an inferior God to attempt such a feat. “Keep focused.” I bellow, weary of our improbable time constraint. She shakes her head vigorously, loosening all plausible doubt. An air of promise encircles the room, instilling one last venture at the timeless paradox we call hope. Suddenly, electricity kindles in the air, outlining a stroke of vivid luminescence across the room. The furniture begins to cower in trepidation at the insurmountable power enveloping our quarters. Finally, a vulgar shatter slashes the room in two, lightning piercing the ground in front of (f/n). As the smoulder clears, two books supersede the astounding light. I am left in awe of the magnificent display, perplexed at (f/n)’s unforeseen control. Who is this girl? Who is she really? Something reminiscent of a time before… My mind fluctuates, hanging on the subject too long. I concede defeat and return my attentiveness to the ever-inspiring girl who continues to contest with unfaltering determination. Her hands move like the silhouette of a captivated pianist, her conviction the melody, forbearing time her metronome.  
Tens of minutes pass in resolute reserve, determination filling idle thoughts. Then, she rises, her eyes igniting with respite. She illustrates the enchantment and I wince at its convolution. There is no way she can pull through; her human body is too feeble to withstand yokai magic. “Because Tomoe is my familiar, if I transfer the magic to myself, I can alleviate the spell by taking on the burden of the supernatural aftermath.” She coos, pleased with the outcome yet ignorant of its genuine toll. She prepares to recite the invocation.  
“You can’t! You’ll die” I scream, vexed for the life of a precious friend. Without her, the world would be an abysmal and obscure place for a villain like me. My eyes begin to water, acknowledging the undying selflessness she displaces for those who have mistreated her. “Please.” I choke on futile sobs. She turns to me, warranting a serene and reassuring grin. I cannot change her mind, this is the moment she will prove herself to those who indulged in incredulous ridicule.  
“Let thy burden of my familiar become my own, release the magic which condemns him to suffering. Allow me to repay him for his servitude through savior. Disperse!” The room erupts, flecks of gold piercing the air. I reach out, grasping at a miraculous chance to behold the divine. Warmth envelopes me in a blanket of radiance and I feel myself rejuvenate. Immediately, the torrent begins to quell, revealing a potent fox in his natural state. Shocked, he inspects his limbs, unable to comprehend the improbable situation. The light recedes in its entirety, revealing the lifeless figure of an irreplaceable girl. Our eyes fall on her, the truth boiling in our stomachs.  
“I’m glad.” She chokes and spits, a dull grey replacing her (s/c) complexion. Immediately, Tomoe hurries to her side. He has been encumbered with a priceless debt that will imprison him for eternity. Although her chest rises and falls with assurance, we receive no other response to indicate vivacity. Tears pour from the revered familiar’s eyes, devotion beckoning him to indulge in humanistic emotions. He cradles her, affection undeniable in each caress. After a few moments of reunion, he turns to me.  
“How?” Is all that manages to escape his lips. I sneer condescendingly, enthralled at my knowledge of something he does not.  
“She was able to summon the ancient texts and perform a spell from a lost sacrament.” I explain, watching intently as the wild fox’s eyes ignite with pride.  
“That’s impossible…” He quivers, contemplating the meaning of the unexpected trial. “She’s not strong enough.” He chokes, his consciousness resisting the truth. I shake my head in contradiction.  
“She’s absolutely incredible. There is more to this girl then the world has planned.” I coax. Tomoe simply stares at her with gratitude, although his eyes contort with evident guilt. “You shouldn’t be so hard on her.”  
“I know. I do not mean the majority of what I say. I don’t think I will ever be able to repay her.” Tomoe continues in his self-deprecation and misplaced folly.  
“She was willing to give up her life for you. Having you around is apology enough. I’m envious. Don’t ever let her go.” Tomoe smiles slightly, his heart wavering but still doubtful. He runs his fingers along (f/n)’s cheek, beckoning for her safe return. Unfortunately, the magic had taken a loathsome toll on her body. It would be several grueling weeks before she would return to us again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomoe’s P.O.V.

Two weeks have passed since (f/n) valiantly and unexpectedly saved my life. Since, she has not awakened, causing doubt to coil my innards with terror. But, I believe in her. Her will and determination will quake the very ground the gods walk. I sit by her bedside, tentatively waiting for my precious mistress to grace me with orbs of sullen (e/c). Each day goes by in monotonous disappointment, a reminiscent longing resounding from my heart.  
Slightly, she stirs. My heart quavers within my chest as I wait in anticipation. Her eyelashes flutter in resistance, her vision adjusting to an uncomfortable lustre. The mid-afternoon sun is daunting in its majestic dance across the room. She tilts her head faintly, a vibrant smile beams in my direction. “Good morning.” I coax, bringing her back from an everlasting slumber. Her grin intensifies, stretching her fingers towards my robe. Tenderly, she tugs and intertwines the silk within her fragile grasp.  
“How long have I been asleep?” Her cries are muted, dampened by the unforgiving reigns of fatigue. Nonetheless, it was a question I had been expecting. In order to arouse comfort in a weary heart, I run my fingers through her silken locks. My eyes collapse in affectionate trance as I speak.  
“It has been 3 weeks.” At first her expression is grave, but it soon adapts to a pretense of understanding. Abruptly, she chuckles. The corners of my mouth contort into a haughty smirk, realization becoming me. The chuckle converts to hysterics and she exults between sharp breaths.  
“I actually did it. I did it.” Her sockets dampen with pride-filled tears, rejoicing in the improbable. I remain mute, unable to speak despite my gratitude. My courage has been suffocated by the revelation of admiration brimming my animalistic heart. Without thought, I lean forward and embrace my precious mistress with fulfilment.  
“I am evermore grateful.” She ogles me, speechless at my uncharacteristic jest. “Now, you must rest. I will make you something to eat, so you can regain your strength. It is without question that the others will wish to celebrate your recovery.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I chop tirelessly, minced vegetables filling my void mind. An oddly placed grin creeps into my cheeks and I exult with relief. Although, I am suspicious of the feeling that bounds through my chest; uncharacteristic and wearisome. Suddenly, a warm ambiance envelopes the room, encircling like transient phantasm. A soft melody dances in the air, yearning for me to follow. My ears perk at the gentle rhythm and I indulge. My steps move in peaceful metronome to the pleasant sound until I reach a storage room deep within the shrine. Electricity erupts throughout my veins and my eyes widen at such an unexpected sight. (f/n) sits, perched upon a piano stool, her fingers caressing soft ivory. An omnipotent aura saturates the air and her divine power ensnares my soul. In that moment, I hadn’t realized how augmented her progress was. Each day she was gratifying the destiny Mikage had paved for her. Each day she was impending a prophecy of reincarnation. In the months to come I would ascertain what the apprehensive feeling in my chest truly meant, transmuting my former semblance of brutality and ignorance into love and longing. Unbeknownst to me, the world and everything I thought I knew, was about to change.


End file.
